


西菜市不浪漫故事15下

by peppppper



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppppper/pseuds/peppppper
Relationships: 良堂
Kudos: 8





	西菜市不浪漫故事15下

四个人不知不觉就喝了三个多小时。  
周九良本来想着跟兄弟喝点酒，把车就停在饭店门口，明早酒醒了再过来开回家去，谁知道他的酒全让媳妇儿给拦下来了。  
“他开车，喝不了，我跟你们整。”  
孟鹤堂其实高兴的不得了，他在城里没啥亲近的朋友，除了大学生也见不到别人，天天跟周九良吃饭不让他喝酒，好不容易逮着个机会可给他乐坏了。  
尚九熙他俩刚开始还有些犹豫，心想着瞅弟妹这模样不像是个能喝酒的。哪知两杯啤的三杯白的下了肚，仨人就仿佛周九良不存在一样，相互搂着肩膀开始称兄道弟。  
三人中间尚九熙算是相对清醒的那个，偷偷把自己的白酒换成了大白梨，还像模像样的跟何九华干杯，寻思着给何九华灌醉了，晚上就不用睡卫生间了。  
周九良赶在孟鹤堂想喊服务员再叫一提十一度的时候给他拦了回来，冲着尚九熙何九华直摆手，“到这吧到这吧，好家伙今天你俩算给他过瘾了。”说完便走出房间结账去了。  
“小孟儿，咱哥俩不容易，”何九华确实喝得不少，举着酒杯的手直打晃，右手一把把旁边也犯着迷糊的孟鹤堂搂到怀里，边说边指着尚九熙，“晚上上我家住，让他炒盘花生米，咱俩再喝一轮。”  
孟鹤堂懵懵的点头，却被尚九熙一把拉开了。  
看见周九良结完账回来，尚九熙赶紧把孟鹤堂推给他，自己则坐到何九华旁边的椅子上，“人家有家。”说完便拿起椅背上的外套给何九华穿上。  
“啊...那我上他家也行。”

又打包又穿衣服得忙活了半天，四人推门离开了饭店。  
出了大门，何九华就不吵吵着要去孟鹤堂家了，整个人挂在尚九熙身上嘟囔着脚疼，要回家。  
正好来了辆出租车。  
“走吧你俩，我领他溜达回去就行。”周九良上前打开车门，示意何九华上车。  
尚九熙拉开另一侧车门，回过头跟周九良打了个招呼就走了。

周九良用围巾把孟鹤堂的脑袋裹得严严实实，生怕他一冷一热感冒，然后牵着他喝酒喝得热乎乎的小手放进自己的羽绒服口袋，一步一步朝家的方向走。  
“今天你过瘾了吧。”周九良侧过头，有一点埋怨似得看向孟鹤堂，没想到对上的却是一双笑弯了的大眼睛，隔着蒙住脸的围巾都能感受到他现在有多开心。  
“平时也是没啥场合，偶尔喝一次也没关系，开心就行呗。”周九良心里想着，下意识把手握得更紧了点，有点握疼了孟鹤堂，挣扎着脱开了手快跑几步，到前面雪堆旁踢雪玩去了。  
孟鹤堂喝多了酒就会莫名兴奋，看到什么都想上去摆弄几下，大晚上零下二十多度，又拉着周九良在小区里打了一会冰滑梯，眼睫毛上了霜都不想停下来，最后还是周九良以半哄半劝的方式给哄了回去。

家里南边的卧室里有个小阳台，孟鹤堂学着网上的图片，在阳台里放了小茶几和靠椅，还摆上了好几盆绿植，夏天开开窗，坐在靠椅上摆弄着计算器算账，比原来坐在餐桌上枯燥地拍打计算器要有趣得多。  
冬天时候阳台是没有供暖的，听着小曲儿坐在那里算账看书自然就不可能了，但这也节省了他俩的一大笔开销——电费。周九良找了个技工朋友，给阳台重新换了个防风拉门，把屋内的暖气圈得紧紧的，阳台里的冷气也进不来，俩人把牛奶水果肉类全都分好类，在阳台一一摆好，想吃的时候提前拿进屋里缓一会，虽说有点麻烦，但也比一年多花一百来块的电费强。

小锅里咕嘟咕嘟煮着热水，把锅盖直往上顶，周九良在阳台翻出一箱新牛奶，拿钥匙把缠在纸箱上的胶纸划开，取出里面的两盒，在水龙头底下冲掉灰尘，连着包装一起放进烧着热水的小锅里，调小了火盖上锅盖等着。  
孟鹤堂洗漱的时候就听见小孩在阳台里忙叨，还开了火，介于以前周九良差点把厨房炸掉的恐怖经验，他实在不放心，喝的迷迷糊糊也不忘去厨房看一眼灶台。  
小锅在灶台上冒着水蒸气，孟鹤堂打开锅盖，看到牛奶乖乖的坐在里面，心里高兴，由于喝醉脑子还昏昏的，伸手想直接把牛奶从水里捞出来。  
“你犯啥虎？”  
低沉的声音从背后传来，随即被圈住肩膀抱起，挪到一旁。  
周九良去换了个衣服的功夫，走出卧室就发现小醉鬼站在炉灶前打量着，在他身后站了好一会儿也没被发现，直到看见那人掀开锅盖，想要把手伸进滚烫的热水里。  
孟鹤堂整个人被腾空抱起，稳稳地被放在洗菜池旁边的橱柜上。  
坐在柜子上，孟鹤堂居高临下的看着周九良关了火，拿着夹子把锅里的牛奶夹到装满凉水的空碗里。  
“费那二遍事儿，”手拄着桌面把屁股往周九良旁边挪了挪，“凉的整热了，热的再整凉了，我啥时候才能喝上。”  
他哪是真的不满意，纯粹就是闲的无聊，也借着自己喝醉了迷迷糊糊，就开始没事找事。  
周九良知道他是故意撩闲，理都没理他，自顾自的忙活，一切收拾完毕，就等着牛奶在凉水里变温了，这才慢悠悠的走到那人身前，双臂撑在孟鹤堂身体两侧，咧着一侧的嘴角仰着头朝他笑，“你就借着酒劲嘚瑟吧，我不跟你一般见识。”  
孟鹤堂觉得自己的腿隔在他俩身体中间太占地方，索性伸直了圈在周九良腰侧，顺便把人又往自己面前拉了拉。  
“那你还能把我咋地啊，”他最喜欢用手捧着周九良的大脑袋教育他，这是个奇怪的爱好，“借你十个胆儿？”  
周九良就一直仰着头任他摆弄，软乎乎的小手一左一右的搓着他的脸，他恨不得每一只都抓过来亲上个一百下。  
周九良拉过那人的手放在自己脖子后头，“差不多了，下来？”  
从孟鹤堂的视角来看，周九良注视着他的时候，眼睛是亮晶晶的，看得见其中的单纯和沉迷。  
也许是酒意，也许是自己实在太喜欢他了，放在那人脑后的双手一用力，身体前倾吻了上去。  
周九良楞了一下，却反应极快得加深了这个吻。  
孟鹤堂圈着周九良的脖子和腰吻的忘情，身体也不自觉的往前蹭，直到周九良的双手托住他的屁股把他抱起，向卧室走去，还泡在凉水中的热牛奶也忘在脑后。

把人放倒在床上，看着他坐起来把自己的衣服脱掉，又着急的过来扒周九良的大背心子，这让周九良不禁想到其实喝点酒也是有好处的。  
明明周九良还啥都没干，孟鹤堂却觉得自己已经被他撩的浑身火热，不知是不是喝了酒的缘故。  
使了个巧劲儿把一脸惊讶的周九良压在自己身下，一屁股坐在他硬邦邦的下身上，双眼一寸不离得注视着身下的人，低下头一点一点的舔舐着，慢慢活动着臀部，上上下下，左左右右，直到自己还没脱掉的内裤上出现水痕。  
周九良觉得自己像个人质，被绑架他的坏人温柔的折磨，自己却乐在其中，不想任何人来救他出去。  
孟鹤堂握着周九良有些僵硬的手放到自己的内裤边上，眼神一勾，示意他帮自己脱掉。  
“操。”  
周九良本来就已经忍了好半天，被这一眼勾得更是恨不得下一秒就将人吞进肚子里去，低声骂了句街，麻利的脱掉，顺便毫不费力地伸进两只手指去扩张。  
一瞬间孟鹤堂只觉得自己被填的满满登登，但下一秒又觉得不够，他低下头和周九良接吻，下身不断在手指上起伏，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的，向周九良讨要着。  
谁不急呢，谁都急得要死。  
好不容易扩张的差不多了，周九良连忙换上自己的家伙事儿，但又生怕一次进去太多弄痛了身上的人，只是在穴口慢慢磨着，等着他适应。  
这回孟鹤堂真不高兴了，从周九良的颈窝里抬起头来，双眼含情的瞪了他一眼，坐直身体，手臂向后抓住那一根，对准穴口，慢慢进入自己。  
“啊...”一颗汗珠伴着满足的喘息声从孟鹤堂额头划到下巴上，周九良也到了底，顶在一团软肉上。  
得了趣，孟鹤堂上下运动的速度快了起来，他按着周九良的胸口，下身卖力的吞吐着，不一会就没了力气。  
撒了个娇哼哼几声，周九良便坐起身来抱着他往后一串，让自己的后背靠着床头，手掌托着孟鹤堂的屁股，一上一下，抬起又放下。  
孟鹤堂也腾出手来照顾自己，身前身后的双重刺激不一会就将他带到顶峰，高潮时他整个人尖叫着，整个人趴在周九良肩膀上喘息。  
后穴高潮时的疯狂蠕动让周九良爽的不能再爽，激烈冲刺了好一会儿，才伴着二人的呻吟声全部射进穴里去。

“牛奶又凉了吧...”  
“还喝？你这儿还没喝够吗？”


End file.
